Strength Comes From Within
by pan-chan33123
Summary: Pan is an ordinary 16 year old girl or...thats what she thought ahe was!! What happens when she finds out she's not so ordinary and she meets Trunks but not just any Trunks he's Marai Trunks!!!sparks will fly!! **I'M BACK** R&R!!! See ya people!!
1. Meet Pan

"Strength Comes From Within"  
  
-Disclaimer- I'm a good girl I don't own Dragonball Z even though I wish I did!! But hey!! Just don't sue me k? Please and thank you!! ^-^  
  
**This is my first fic so feel free to flame me! I want to learn what I can improve on in the future. Thanx!**  
  
OH I almost forgot this is a Pan / Marai Trunks fic  
  
Well here goes nothin!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `` Ch. 1 - "Meet Pan Son"  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! (I hate it when that happens! . errrrr!! Anywho.) As Pans eyes started opening she looked at her clock ready to throw it out the window, it was 6:45..  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed jumping out of bed. She was going to be late once again. She ran to her bathroom washed her face and brushed her teeth. Soon after she came out running and tripped over her skateboard.  
  
"Man.." She jumped back up and threw on her clothes, which consisted of a pair of black baggy pants with a black belt to keep in place hanging on her hips. She then threw on a red tank top and a red and black bandana.  
  
"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." She chanted as she pulled on her black steel toe boots, grabbed her skateboard, her CD player and ran out of her room.  
  
"Bye y'all!!!!!!" pan shouted as she shoot out of the kitchen and through the front door."Bye sweetie." Her mother Videl said to nothing but air.  
  
*Outside*````````````````````````  
  
Pan jumped on her skateboard and road to school as fast as she could while doing some kick flips on the way.  
  
She was listening to her CD player, which was currently playing he said she said by Limp Bizkit. As her CD player blasted into her ears she sang along:  
  
It's just one of those days  
  
When ya don't wanna wake up  
  
Everything is fucked, everybody sucks.  
  
You really don't know why  
  
But you wanna justify rippin someone's head off  
  
No human contact  
  
And if you interact your life is on contract  
  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker!  
  
It's just one of those days!  
  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit.  
  
I think you better quit lettin shit slip  
  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit  
  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
  
It's just one of those days  
  
Feelin like a freight train  
  
First one to complain  
  
Leaves with a blood stain  
  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
  
You better watch your back  
  
Cuz I'm fuckin up your program  
  
And if you're stuck up  
  
You just lucked up,  
  
Next in line to get fucked up  
  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker!  
  
It's just one of those days!  
  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit.  
  
I think you better quit lettin shit slip  
  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit  
  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
  
So come and get it  
  
I feel like shit.  
  
My suggestion is to keep your distance  
  
Cuz right now I'm dangerous  
  
We've all felt like shit  
  
And been treated like shit  
  
All those motherfuckers who want to step up  
  
I hope ya know I pack a chainsaw  
  
I'll skin your ass raw  
  
And if my day keeps going this way  
  
I just might break sumthin tonight  
  
Give me something to break!  
  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit.  
  
I think you better quit lettin shit slip  
  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit  
  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
  
So come and get it!  
  
She just didn't like hard metal like that she also liked music by Vanessa Carlton and soft music too.  
  
Pan finally reached Orange Star High and slowed her roll. She picked up her skateboard and walked over to her locker. She put in her combination and took out her books she needed for her first class.  
  
She put on her emotionless face and went to class. She had no friends here because she trusted no one, she was a troublemaker in school and everyone was pretty much afraid of her. She had punched this one guy and sent him flying into the opposite wall her fist year.  
  
She smirked to herself remembering the way she earned her self a reputation. She was considered the loner that right out said mess with me and you shall burn in the seven hells.  
  
But it didn't bother Pan one bit she knew she wasn't that way and that was all she cared about. One plus though was that she wasn't bothered by the students at her school and if looking like a loner was a way to be at peace she welcomed it fully.  
  
She went through her first period door right as the bell rang she was SAFE.  
  
As she walked to her seat everyone looked on as she took a deep sigh when she heard them all.  
  
"Look at her she's always right on time, the minute the bell rings." Said one girl in the front of the class. "She's just trying to show off, isn't that right Son?" said Jessica, she was the schools most popular girl for two reasons. One she was rich and two she was a slut that went with all the guys.  
  
Pan stopped in her tracks and shoot Jessica a death glare and replied "oh yeah let me tell ya." Sarcastic dripping from her voice. After that Pan continued her way and sat down in the back.  
  
"Well now that you two are down Pan and Jes.." But Pans teacher Mr. Harasuku was cut off when there was a knock at their door.  
  
The teacher walked over to the door and said, "we have been expecting a new student his name is Trunks briefs so please make him feel welcome."  
  
Then the teacher opened the door and in came a boy with lavender hair wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt that showed off his well built body.  
  
All the girls in the class where drooling even Pan except for one thing. she was asleep. (I seem to do that a lot ^.^heehee)  
  
As much as Pan was enjoying her sleep she had a rude awakening by her teacher. "PAN SON WAKE UP NOW!!!!!" came Mr. Harasuku's voice.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
OH MY GOD THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST CHAPPIE OF MY VERY FIRST FIC even though it was pretty short sorry for those who liked it but the next chappie is coming soon for those who didn't well tell me how to make it better!!!!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!!!(Inside thing between me and Rach)  
  
ANYWHO!!!!!!!!  
  
???Did ya guys like??? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me that means R&R, review for me please even if its a flame, but don't be too harsh this is my first fic!!  
  
Review, Review, Review, Review!!!!! Please and thank you!!! ^-^.  
  
BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DID THEN TELL ME SO I FEEL LOVED!! ^.^ HEEHEE!! -LOVE YA GUYS IN A STRIAGHT WAY! -pan- chan33123 -Ja ne minna 


	2. I don't belong here meaning of the song

**Hiya guys!!!!!! My second chappie of Strength comes from within I hope ya guys like!!! ~_^ **  
  
gotta tell me if ya like it please so R&R for me!!!!! Thanks, much love!!!!  
  
Today is June 7th I'm leaving for Greece on the 1st of July so I wont be able to update but until then I will don't worry!!!  
  
Well then ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Ch.2 -"I don't belong here"  
  
In an instant Pan was up and looking for the one who dare yell at her. then she saw the teachers angry face and stopped her search immediately. She also changed her look to innocent.  
  
"Sorry" she said waving a hand a him for effect. but it didn't work that well because she didn't look that sorry.  
  
"As I was saying this is Trunks Briefs please make him feel confortble." Said the teacher. "Let's see where can you sit."  
  
During his search all the girls except for Pan where whistling and waving for him to sit by them.  
  
Trunks sighed deeply and came to when the teacher directed him to sit in the back next to Pan.  
  
Trunks sat down by Pan "hi you must be Pan" came his voice "yep that's me and your Trunks am I right I was sorta asleep in the beginning, gomen"  
  
"Don't worry about it, nice to meet ya." "Nice to meet you too" pan said  
  
"Well if you two are done now we can continue with class is that alright with you?" the teacher said.  
  
Trunks just smiled sheepishly and scratched his head while saying sorry "sorry, man" As it came time for Pan to apologize she heard snickering and turned her in that direction which was to the front. It was Jessica, Pan felt a growl come up her throught but held it down and calmly stated "Jessica if I where you which I am thankful to god for, I would be quiet before something bad happens to you. And as for you teach I would just continue teaching." Pan stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jessica and the teacher looked on shocked.  
  
She could hear Trunks snickering at them but not at her and this surprised her but turned in his direction and gave him a smile while he whispered to her "good job, man did you see their faces?" he said while trying to contain his laughter. All Pan did was smirk and say "ain't nothing but a g string on a chicken wing." This made him burst out in laughter and fall on the ground clutching him stomach between laughs.  
  
Everyone turned to them and looked on as everything went silent. Pan just sat there with a smirk on her face and tried to kick trunks to get him up she succeeded and he stopped immediately and looked up to see the angry face of the teacher and the smirking face of Pan.  
  
He just smiled and said "whoops" "THAT'S IT OUT, OUT NOW BOTH OF YOU, NOW!!!!" the teacher bellowed.  
  
Trunks bolted up and started walking for the door but pan got up slowly and took her time getting to the door. Trunks waited for her.  
  
"I did not expect this from you trunks you dicipoint me as for you Pan Son I expected nothing less, ha, no wonder you have no friends." The teacher snickered. At that moment pan stopped and slowly turned giving him a death glare " If having no friends people like YOU will leave me be then I enjoy having no friends." With that she started walking out.  
  
"Don't worry trunks I'll save you from this loner once we get out of class" came Jessica's voice.  
  
Faster than the blink of an eye pan had her first a cent. away from her face. Her voice came out angry. "DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT ever talk about me or you will find yourself in a world of pain."  
  
With that pan left followed by trunks.  
  
*Outside*`````````````````````````````  
  
Pan stopped at the far wall let out a sigh and slid down the wall in to a sitting position with her head lying in her hands.  
  
"Hey you ok there pan?" trunks questioned. "Fine, fine, that girl just really pisses me off" came Pans voice Trunks put a had on her shoulder and said "hey are you sure your ok?" "Later" pan bid her good bye as the bell rang for lunch and walked off leaving a very confused trunks.  
  
*At pan*``````````````````````````````````  
  
she walked out of the school building and into the lunch courtyard thingy (whats it called? ^-^ oh well) everyone was outside and eating their lunch she walked over to a tree that she had sat in for lunch everyday now, she climbed up into the branches and sat down on a thick one. She had no time to eat now she had a gig at a bar tonight and she had to perfect her song. She whipped out a small piece of paper and began to sing it: (Japanese people)  
  
kokoro no naga no jiorama no ma chi ha kibou no hikari de kira me ite iru kgerou no hane de habe ta I ta yume ha kimi to boku to no saku shi mono shinjitsu ha itsumpo hitomi ni hiso de iru aoku bokara ha do ko ma de yu ko u futari no mi rai ima sasuratte bokura ha ta bi wo tsuzukeru eien no ari ka owa ri nai yume kono te wo hana sa zu oikake te I kita I zutto!  
  
(That's how it would sound like in American. . sorry if you don't understand)  
  
As she finished singing the last part she heard.....CLAPPING!???!!! She looked down only to find..TRUNKS??!! Clapping for her!!  
  
He climbed up the tree and sat by her on the tree branch. He turned and smiled at her. "You sing very nice, ya know that?" came trunks voice. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Hahahahaahahahahaha!!! There's a cliff, oh yak there it is, and there it is! I love you guys so I'll probably put in a new chappie tomorrow or sometime like that!!  
  
I would continue now but one prob it 9:35 and my dad is gonna be home any min. so I gotta eat I'm starving!!!!! (Stomach grumbles) ^-^ hehe!!  
  
I hope you liked that chappie!! I know I know its pretty short but I have all day tomorrow so don't worry about it!!!!!!  
  
Don't forget tell me what you think!!! Tell me, tell me, tell me. That means and you all know this R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!! Thanx a bunch guys I love y'all I'm one of those shiny happy people so nothin really gets to me!!!!! But R&R anyway please (pouts)  
  
Oh and I don't own the "aint nothin but a g string on a chicken wing" that's from the 2003 mtv movie awards!!!! Don't sue me. Please and thank you!!!!  
  
Well.  
  
Ja ne minna 


	3. New friends new battles

Waz up guys!!!!!!! Pan-chan here!!  
  
THANX FOR REVIEWING ANIMECHICK LOVE YA!!!! I'LL TAKE YOUR ADVISE AT LEAST I'LL TRY!!!!!!!! KEEP REVIEWIN!!!  
  
Well here's the third chappie of "Strength comes from within!!!!!!!! ERRRR.. WRITERS BLOCK!!!! Sorry!  
  
*My friend Rach had this one test on her buddy profile it was the Simpson's well anyway I took it and I am DUFFMAN!! Rach is RADIOACTIVE MAN!!! It was pretty funny. She got all mad at me because I did this thing at bored.com and wrote a article about her. SHE'S A TOLIET PAPER THEIF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Good times, good times.*  
  
Well ANYWHO...  
  
DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
P.S. SHOJING IS MY CHARACTER !!!!! (at least I think theres no one named him, but if so then I don't own him!!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ch.3 - new friends and new battles  
  
Pan just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Ha, ha thanx." " You mind if I sit with you for lunch?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Aren't you scared of me?"  
  
"No, not really should I be? I can tell your not mean at all, the people around here just bug you." He answered."Your perfectly right, well I'll give you the chance to meet the real Pan" she said as she held out her hand. "I'll take it!" he held out his hand and shook hers while they laughed a little.  
  
*Below the tree, there was a little boy running around calling Pans name when he saw her up in a tree.*  
  
"PAN, PAN!!!!"  
  
"Huh,. Shojing what's wrong?" She jumped off the tree to the panic stricken little boy followed by Trunks.  
  
(You'll find out about him later. ^-^ *waves with hand*)  
  
"PAN, (WHAT AHHHHHH WRITERS BLOCK OH SHIZNIT!)(I know, I know this is gonna be gay but what the hay it'll get better.() HIDE ME, HIDE ME!!!"  
  
Just then two big lookin guys came over to them.  
  
"There you are you little chump, you'll get it now! Hehe."  
  
"AHHHHH, PAN." Shojing cried as he ran behind her.  
  
"Come her you little runt!" They started to walk closer to get him when Pan shot her hand out to stop him.  
  
"May I ask what he has done to affend you boys?" Pan asked in her calm voice.  
  
"You here that she's callin us boys." One of them said. "ya I did I think we should teach her a lesson too." The other one said back. "we don't need to tell you anything just had over the boy if you don't want to get hurt."  
  
By now there was a crowd of people around them. "wow there challenging Pan Son, are they in for it."  
  
Trunks walked out in front of Pan and the boy named Shojing. "exuse me but I think it would be wise if you and your friend leave here now before you get in over your punny little heads." Stated Trunks marter-o-factly.  
  
Somewhere fom the crowd of people " Hey that's the new boy isent his name Trunks?" "ya it is, is he gonna fight them with Pan?"  
  
"well then this should be interesting, do you think you can really beat us?" he chuckled. "Never douted" Pan replied back.  
  
"FINE, it a two on two fight, winner gets the boy!" One yelled at that the little boy stuck his toung out at him. "let me get the guy I need a good fight, the girl won't put up that good of one."  
  
"wooh there, just for that I get to fight you." Pan shot back at him complete with death glare. Before they could get in another word Pan and Trunks lunged at them.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION" Pan shoughted as she connected her fist with his jaw and sent him flying. Trunks came up to his opponent and kicked him sending him flying too.  
  
The two guys landed at the far wall of the school.  
  
Pan stood there and dusted of her hands as Shojing ran up and hugged her leg. He was only a little boy. "THANK YOU, PAN!"  
  
Pan bent down and put a hand on the little boys head "no prob just stay out of trouble ok?" while looking at the little boy sweetly *which freaked everyone out* and ruffled his hair.  
  
"ok I promise don't worry I'll be a big boy from now on!" he said happily. "but one thin Pan, can you walk me back to school we are still in lunch so I wont get in trouble plus I want you to see all my friends?"  
  
"ok, ok lets go." She turned around and lifted the little boy piggy back. " Thanx for the help Trunks, you want to come along to?" Pan asked  
  
"no he cant he wants to stay with me." Came an annoying voice *jessica*  
  
" No thanx." Then ran off to Pan.  
  
"Thanx for saving me." He said with a sigh. "no prob, is it like that with girls everywhere?" she questioned as they walked down the street  
  
"pretty much exept for you that's why I tried to be friends with you that and plus you looked like a nice person." Trunks answered. "Thanks"  
  
They reached shojing school and he took them over to his friends. "hi guys I would like you to meet my friends Pan and Trunks!" "Hi" they shoughted. "they beet up two high school guys to save me!" shojing said proudly. Wow's where heard as Trunks jabbed Pan in the ribs lightly, she turned to him and then saw the time...................2:10.. THEY WHERE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Pan screamed and took off running with god like speed and trunks right next to her. ~wow she can acttualy keep up with me. That's something new~ Trunks thought  
  
They finally reached the school and ran to class, their classes where the same untill 4, and 6 period.  
  
They peeked in the window to see that the teacher had his back to the class. They ran in and got in their seats with out anyone noticing.  
  
(I'm tryin( errrrrrrrrrrrr.)  
  
~~~~~~~~Their day went on and was over. right bout now~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan got her skateboard and road down the halls, outs the door and out of the school. When she got out she saw trunks and went over to him. "who ya waiting for?" "you." He said simply. "oh, really?" Pan asked, "yep, you want to ride home together?" he said showing her his skateboard. "sure".  
  
Their ride pretty much consisted of doing some kick flips laughing and talking. (not getting into it srry!)  
  
They got to pans house first and said their good byes. It was Friday and they thought they wouldn't see each other till Monday. THOUGHT being key word.  
  
Pan walked up to her room to get ready for tonight she was signing and playing the guitar at some local night club.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
WELL THERE YOU GO PEOPLE CH.3 OF STRENGTH COMES FROM WITHIN YOU LIKE!!!!  
  
TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME. That means R&R!!!!!! please and thank you!!!!!  
  
Its June 8 and I am really tired so I'll wright tomorrow!!!! PROMISE!!!!!  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
WELL...  
  
I tried to make it less... how do you say. wordy. Well if any other advise tell me thanx a bunch!!(  
  
JA NE MINNA!!!!!!!! 


	4. Time to get a little partying going

Oh my God, Oh My God, Oh My God (I feel like a little sissy girl ^-^) I actualy have fans!!!! Yeah, feel the love, people feel the love!!! ^-^ *******srry for the wait********* Oh ya to v son sayian0: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME T WRITE GREAT STORY and LOVIN IT!!! LOVE YA LOTS!! And yes Trunks does know Gohan in this fic!!!! Well enjoy the fourth chappie!! LOVE YA GUYS!!  
  
Hiya guys!!!!!! -Pan-chan here!!!!  
  
*Wow, I never knew it was possible to be this tired. . (yawn) I had no sleep last night so my night consisted of watching TV, watching TV, and watching TV. Exiting huh??!!*  
  
well ANYWHO..(yawn)heehee  
  
Here goes nothin ch.4 of strength comes from within!  
  
P.S.-Sorry the reason I didn't update was because my computer got all fucked up and wouldn't let me use the document manager!!  
  
Enjoy and I love you guys****** T_T love you (snif) can't.cry.(WAAAAAAAAA!!!)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ch.4 - Time to PARTY  
  
Pan was in her room picking out what she thought would look best to wear tonight.  
  
She had finally picked out a pair of baggy jeans with a black and silver belt that had stars on it. A black shirt that had white righting on it saying Dickies, and put on her red and white bandana. Complete with her black steel toe boots.  
  
When she was finally done getting dressed she saw the time, it was 8:30 and she was playing at 9:00. ~Better get going, don't want to make them waiting now do I. ~ Pan thought.  
  
She grabbed her guitar and walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Mom, dad I'm leaving now!" Pan called walking to the door. "Oh, sweetie come eat something before you go." Videl told her. "SURE!!!" Pan yelled as she came running in the kitchen.  
  
There her mother had LOTS of food waiting for her. Pan dug in immediately and ate.. Like a saiyan of course. (What ya expect! ^-^) She finished her food in no time and was waving bye as she walked out the door.  
  
Pan walked down the sidewalk smelling in the fresh night air. She had a car, Celica of course, (I LOVE THAT CAR!!) but liked to walk because she could take her time and think to herself.  
  
"I really hope I don't mess up tonight. *sigh*" Pan said to herself and she rounded the corner and got to the night club. Its name was Night Scorer (something to do with my friend Tim's web site! ^^) She walked past all the people in the line and up to the bouncer. "I'm playing here tonight, Pan Son." The bouncer dude looked at his list "Ah, Pan Son, ok you can go ahead." The guy said and pointed for her to go in.  
  
"Thanx." Pan said as she put two fingers so her head and saluted. (That's my little thing I always do.) She walked in and looked around it was really dark with little lights shinning everywhere. She took a seat at one of the booths and ordered a coke.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Trunks had promised his dad he would watch his little sister, bra and her boyfriend at some local night club they wanted to go to...  
  
Flash back`````````````````` Boy, you are to go and watch your sister and that human. Make sure nothing happens to her, you can do that at least can't you?" Asked an angry Vegita. Bra had talked her way into going on a date with some guy on the condition that trunks watched her. how embarrassing.  
  
"Oh, come on Vegita do I have to?" Trunks begged. "BRAT, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY NOW GO!!" bellowed the all mighty Veggie-head (heehee)  
  
Back`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
So that was how he got himself into all this. ~Great, just great. ~He thought.  
  
Trunks, Bra, and her date (pick a name, she is gonna go out with Goten but not right now!!) had now just come up to Night Scorer. They got in and found a booth.  
  
"Wow look at all the lights this place is so cool." Squealed Bra. "ha,ha calm down Bra, lets dance." Her boyfriend Tim said. (He's gonna be Tim, is that ok with everybody, ok good^-^ heehee.) "Ok, bye bye Trunks!" Bra happily said and ran off with her boyfriend Tim.  
  
"Ah, man could this get any more boring." Trunks sighed, but was cut off when the announcer came on.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo, hi guys thanks for comin out to Night Scorer tonight, but we have a special presentation for you, PAN SON!!! GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE HERE SHE IS!!!!!!!!" the speaker yelled, just as Pan walked out on the stage her guitar in hand.  
  
"Sup guys this is a song I made special for the tonight it's called you set me free (ya know the one by Michelle Branch). Well here goes nothin." With that she started singing and playing her guitar:  
  
Can't you see? There's a feeling That's come over me Close my eyes You're the only one That leaves me Completely breathless No need to wonder why Sometimes a gift like this You can't deny 'Cause I wanted to fly, So you gave me your wings And time held its breath So I could see, yeah And you set me free There's a will There's a way Sometimes words Just can't explain This is real I'm afraid I guess this time There's just No hiding, fighting You make me restless You're in my heart The only light that shines there in the dark 'Cause I wanted to fly So you gave me your wings And time held its breath So I could see, yeah And you set me free When I was alone You came around When I was down You pulled me through And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you 'Cause I wanted to fly So you gave me your wings And time held its breath So I could see, yeah And you set me free  
  
She sang the last note and everyone broke out in applause. "Thanx" She said did her wave thingy and got off the stage.  
  
"Well, well, well there you have it people Pan Son." Now BACK TO THE MUSIC PARTY!!!" everyone started dancing when the music started again.  
  
Pan laid her guitar down by her booth, when someone came over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw....(Take a guess!!) Trunks. (Yeah!!!) "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked when a slight blush came to her face realizing he heard her sing again. "I could ask you the same thing, but I know the answer to that question." Trunks replied with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Well any ways I'm here on a babysitting mission from my father." Trunks said sulking about it. (There sitting now people!! ^-^) "Ah poor Trunksy babysitting to much for you." Pan said with a laugh. "When your with my sister bra, then..YES! Well since I'm here I might as well have a good ti..." Trunks was speaking but was cut off by Jessica "Ah, well looky here its my Trunksy!!" she squealed, (wow dude I got into this its 12:33 at night oh well might as well finish!!!!! Y'all can see how dedicated I am!! ^-^) as she attached herself to his arm. "oh, and what do we have here Pan Son too." She said sarcastically.  
  
Pan just sipped at her coke and replied "It would seem so, or do you need glasses to know its me, you bug me enough to know exactly what I look like, or are you just stalking me." Pan smirked. "You wish, heh." The slut replied. "Well any way, Trunks do you want to dance with me." She asked trying to sound sweet. "I, ahhhhh, well you see I don't feel so good so maybe later ok?" He replied hoping she would buy it. "oh, ok come find me." She winked and left.  
  
"wooh, Thank god she's gone, HALILULIA!!!" Trunks said looking like he was bestowed a miracle as his eye's shined and he cried anime style. Pan burst out laughing. "Well anwho as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here,*he stood up* lets dance shall we." He asked in a little kawaii voice.  
  
"Sure why not." Pan replied and they took off to the dance floor.  
  
They where playing immortal by adema. Pan and Trunks danced to it in perfect rhythm grinding to each other. "You dance well, almost as good as you sing." He complimented. "You're not so bad your self". Right after that, a slow song came on. Pan hesitated for a moment. "Well shall we." Trunks held out his hand and pan took it they danced, and danced, and danced some more, got some drinks and had a great time.  
  
They decided about a hour later it was a good time to leave, considering Jessica (srry but I hate that girl with a firey passion!!) bugged them a little too much.  
  
As they walked home Trunks introduced Pan to Tim and Bra. They where all Friendly with each other and Pan and Bra got along great. "Well I guess this is where we say goodbye." Trunks said. They where at her house. "Well I'll see ya Monday, Thanx trunks I had a great time." "No prob. Bye" "Bye" They all said and parted ways. Pan walked up to her room after telling her parents she was back. She hit the pillows and fell asleep faster then the blink of an eye.  
  
Little did Pan know her whole life would be turned upside down tomorrow. And little did Trunks know that he would get to know Pan even more than he did now. We mean A LOT MORE.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
SRRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT I WAS SLEEPY NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE SWEET!!!!  
  
WELL THERE YA GO GUYS.  
  
OH MY GOD IT'S 1:06 AM I NEED TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!! SWEET JESUS!!!!  
  
WELL R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
Next chappie is the one you have all been looking forward to!!!!!!  
  
JA NE MINNA (YAWN SLEEP IS YOUR FRIEND!) 


	5. I'm a saiyan

Hiya, Hiya, Hiya, Whoop whoop today y'all get the chappie where Pan finds out she's a... (guess!! ^-^) SAIYAN!!!!  
  
Well thanx you guys for all of your reveiws so far!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Well anywho here's the story!!! Ch.5 people!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ch.5 - I am a Saiyan  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes to the light that was coming from her window. She yawned and got out of bed. "Ah, man why me?" She asked to herself as she saw the time was 7:30. Today was Saturday. "Might as well get dressed and go down stairs."  
  
She took a shower and put on her baggy army pants and a green top that said, "don't mess with me." on the front and "I can take you." on the back. She threw her hair up in a pony tail, and put her chain in her pocket letting it hang out, there was a heart attached to the end that said "I love you" in Greek on one side and English on the other (from her dad) then started down stairs.  
  
````Down stairs Videl and Gohan````  
  
"I think she has the right to know Gohan, Its what she is!!" Videl spoke.  
  
Pan heard her mothers angry voice and stopped at the stairs and listened.  
  
"No Videl it would only endanger her! She doesn't need to know she can live a normal life."  
  
"GOHAN she needs to know where she's from!!!" Videl snapped. "What am I supposed to do walk up to her and say oh by the way you're from a race of almost extinct warriors from the planet Vegeta-sei called saiyans. That's why you have the urge to fight!!!" Gohan barked back.  
  
"w.what..I'm a sa..saiyan." Pan whispered. Then suddenly a wave of anger flowed over her. "I should have the right to know who I am but they hid it from me!!" She hissed to herself."  
  
She ran back into her room and grabbed a bag and started stuffing all of her stuff into it. "They.. How could they.. I hate them!" Pan hissed. She finished packing and a smirk came to her face. "Now they will learn why they should have told me." She pushed open her window and jumped down from the 2nd story. She landed on one knee and stood up.  
  
"Goodbye." then she ran, ran as fast as she could. which was pretty fast ^- ^.  
  
Gohan and Videl didn't notice her retreating ki because hey where to busy arguing.  
  
Pan kept running, then when she was far away she slowed her run to a walk. She was in the old part of town with all the weapon shops an older ones. In other words the bad part of town. She was looking around when she spotted a weapon shop with swords in the window. Pan walked in and walked around. She spotted a long sword with a handle that had a feather hanging of it there ware spikes that swirled around her hand but did not hurt you and had an engraving of a dragon on the blade. The sheath was a shiny black. Pan was mesmerized.  
  
"I see little lady that you like that sword." Said a hissing voice from behind her. Pan spun around and got in a stance with the sword in hand. "haha very good" said the man. Pan got out of her stance " sorry I didn't mean to do that." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head with a famous Son grin.  
  
"That sword suits you very well... You may take it." He said and started walking away. "hey wait" "yesssss" came the voice. "you mean your letting me take this." Pan asked and held up the sword."  
  
"You will need it.." And with that said he walked around the corner. Pan followed but he disappeared from sight. Pan took the sheath and attached it to her belt then sheathed her blade and walked out of the store very very confused.  
  
She kept walking down the almost empty streets. She got to a dead end with a wooden fence. "I can't just go back." Pan whispered. With that she put one hand on the top of the fence and jumped over with ease.  
  
On the other end was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was a field that went on for miles. She walked a little further out and started hearing water rushing. She started running and came to a .. waterfall!! (^- ^ wow haha dude!) "wow" with that she ran over to it. She was right at the waters edge. "I know I'll go for a swim!" with that said she stripped down to her underwear and jumped in.  
  
```````````````````````At Trunks````````````````````  
  
He walked around the house aimlessly. "Jeez this is so boring. *sigh*" Trunks said. Goten was out on a date, Bra was out.shopping (shocking huh?), Vegeta was training, and Bulma was in her lab working on some new invention.  
  
Then something popped in Trunks mind. "I KNOW!!!!!" with that he took of into the sky. He was heading to where he used to go when he was little to clear his mind.  
  
~ This is better then sitting around the house. ~ he thought. He landed a little ways away from his waterfall (you know it people. :P) He walked through into the clearing and felt a familiar ki but couldn't put his finger on it. He walked to the waterfall and saw....  
  
```````````````````At Trunks AND Pan```````````````  
  
The most beautiful thing. Then he realized it was PAN!!! ~PAN~.  
  
Pan relaxed and was floating on the top of the water thinking about what happened at the sword shop. Then she felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes to see...TRUNKS!! ~TRUNKS~ she dived under the water and stuck her head out.  
  
"h.hi." Trunks said to her almost in a whisper, his face was all red.  
  
"hi trunks.. what are you doing here." She asked as she put her clothes back on. "you can look now" she whispered. Pan sat down and Trunks came over and sat on the ground by her. "How did you know this waterfall was here?" He asked. "I didn't I just found it today." She replied. "how bout you?" "I came her ever since I was little to rest my mind." He said and looked at Pan. She had a far away look on her face. "you ok?" he asked "Huh ya fine."  
  
"well then.. *he stood up and extended his hand* how bout a swim!" he asked "ok" she grabbed his hand and smiled. ~ Why is it that when I'm with him I forget about my problems. ~ They took off their clothes and before Pan knew what was happening Trunks had her in his arms with a evil smirk and said "better hold your breath." "wh." but before she could finish he flung her in the air and she splashed into the water. She surfaced and a glare graced her features. She swam over to trunks who was laughing like crazy" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you. *giggle* should.. HAHAHAH SEEN YOUR FACE HAHAHAHAH!!!!" trunks laughed. But before he knew it Pan snaked her arms around his legs and pulled him in. " Woooo.." He tried to say but was cut off when he fell in.  
  
As he fell in he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under too. She wiggled around trying to get out of his grasp only for in to tighten. She looked at him under the water to see once again the evil smirk. He swam up as fast as he could and flung her out of the water and she fell back in.. after she screamed of course.  
  
"why you..." She started.  
  
For the rest of the day they played around in the water and when the sun started going down they got out.  
  
"well that was fun!!!" Trunks stated the obvious. *Giggle* "ya" Pan replied. "well I guess we better go home." "I CAN'T. oh woops. " came pan as she giggled nervously. "huh, why?" " Ah, I.well.i." She stuttered Trunks looked at her to see pain in her eyes "Pan is everything ok." Pan just looked into his eyes getting lost in them ~OH NO~  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA CH.2 THERE YOU GO PEOPLE!!! Did you like it huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? TELLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thanx a bunch minna!!!  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well I'll write again tomorrow!!!!!!!! ``````````````````````````````````` Veggie head: PAN!!!!! WHERE I AM I IN THIS FIC!!!!! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS I DESERVE TO BE IN THIS!!!!!!!  
  
Pan-chan: *runs from veggie* AHHHHH VEGGIE I'M SRRY BUT COOL YOUR JETS!!! JESUS!! *shots a ki blast at him*  
  
Veggie head: PAN YOU SHALL FEEL MY RATH, COME HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
Pan-chan: *keeps running while screaming to the fans* SRRY BOUT THIS THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL COME SOON AND VEGGIE WILL BE IN IT!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH RUN!!!!!  
  
Veggie head: THANK YOU, BUT YOU DON'T GET OFF THAT EASILY!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * shots ki blasts everywhere* HAHAHAHAHA!!! *runs after her*  
  
Bulma: *VERY ANGRY* You. KNOW. your gonna clean this up... *runs after veggie*  
  
Veggie head: *starts running faster after sees bulma* AHHHHHHH PAN WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ja ne minna!!!! Heehee ^_^ 


	6. Real friends will never leave you

WAZ UP GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! I thought I would get 1 or 2 but not TEN!!!!!!!!!!! I ran around my house screaming YEAH when I saw how many people reviewed my fic. :P heehee I know. I'm weird!  
  
*To me: Thank you for your review and dude, don't worry I will keep writing. NO WORRIES MAN!!!!! ^_^ KEEP REVIEWIN!! *To sugar: Thank you very much!!!! Heehee I guess we are both evil!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!! *Thanks to animechick again you where my first reviewer LOVE YA!! *To Zero2-the-scyther: Thank you!!! Damn straight I hate Girls like Jessica but you already knew that soooo THANK YOU!!!  
  
WELL ANYWHO LETS SEE IF I CAN KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK  
  
Ch. 6 people!!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ch.6 -  
  
Pan just stared into his eyes. "Pan, please tell me what's going on." Trunks asked his face full of concern. "I well.. I'll see ya later Ja!" Pan stuttered and ran off into the trees and stopped when he couldn't see her anymore. *Sigh*.  
  
Trunks just looked on and decided he would find her. Something was up. He started walking in the direction that Pan ran and kept going. He started running hearing footsteps as he ran through a field of Sakura trees. He stopped. Pan was there in the center of all the trees. She was tucking a piece of hair behind her ears and was looking into the sky as Sakura blossoms swirled around her from the wind making her look like a goddess. ~ She's. beautiful! ~ He thought.  
  
Pan looked into the sky ~ what the heck is going on. I am sooooo confused ~ she thought. She tore her gaze from the sky and saw trunks. ~ OH BOY NOW WHAT AM I GONNA DO! ~ She was panicking inside but didn't show it on the outside. She turned around and took off running. ~ I can't tell him! He'll think I'm a freak! ~.  
  
Trunks ran after her.. And since he was really, really fast caught up with her in no time. Trunks grabbed her arm and made her stop.  
  
Pan looked at him, what was she gonna do. "Trunks?" He sat down on the ground taking her with him. "Pan, I'm your friend, if you cant tell me who can you tell? Huh? I promise I won't stop being your friend, I can't do that." He told her (awwww ^_^) she felt calm, like she could really tell him and he would support her. "I. its just that.. I RAN AWAY!" She yelled. "PAN, WHY????!!!" Trunks asked back.  
  
"You promise you'll stay my friend?" She asked, her eyes where welling up with tears. "Pan, I will stay your friend until the day I die." He told her and gave his famous smile.  
  
"Well to start of....  
  
````````Flashback while telling him````````` "I think she has the right to know Gohan, Its what she is!!" Videl spoke.  
  
Pan heard her mothers angry voice and stopped at the stairs and listened.  
  
"No Videl it would only endanger her! She doesn't need to know she can live a normal life."  
  
"GOHAN she needs to know where she's from!!!" Videl snapped. "What am I supposed to do walk up to her and say oh by the way you're from a race of almost extinct warriors from the planet Vegeta-sei called saiyans. That's why you have the urge to fight!!!" Gohan barked back.  
  
"w.what..I'm a sa..saiyan." Pan whispered. Then suddenly a wave of anger flowed over her. "I should have the right to know who I am but they hid it from me!!" She hissed to herself."  
  
She ran back into her room and grabbed a bag and started stuffing all of her stuff into it. "They.. How could they.. I hate them!" Pan hissed. She finished packing and a smirk came to her face. "Now they will learn why they should have told me." She pushed open her window and jumped down from the 2nd story. She landed on one knee and stood up. And then she ran.  
  
`````````End flash back````````  
  
"Well you see that's it." She whispered while looking at the ground... Must have been very interesting. Trunks was shocked but soon recovered ~ her father is GOHAN, oh boy I'm in for it ~. To lighten the mood he grabbed her chin and brought her face so her could see her eyes and smiled. "You don't believe me do you." She asked looking annoyed at his smile. "I believe you I even now someone who is exactly like you." He stated mater-o-factly. "Really??" Pan asked.  
  
He looked into her eyes, they where so innocent. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. (oh me next, me next!!!! ^_^ heehee srry!) ~ She is so innocent ~ He thought. "Yes I know that person very, very well." He told her. "That person is. me." He whispered gently into her ear.  
  
(do people actually read this??!! Oh well)  
  
Pan eyes shot open and she tore away from his hug and looked at him in the eyes. He was telling the truth she could tell by his eyes. Trunks smiled at her. "Well does that make you feel better?" he asked sheepishly. Pan started nodding her head furiously. "uh huh, uh huh!!" She said as she nodded.  
  
Trunks laughed, but then was serious. "Pan, never be ashamed of what you are. You are one of the only two female saiyans left. Be proud." He told her. Before he knew it Pan was in his arms. "Thank you Trunks-kun" Pan whispered. Trunks turned beat red and laughed nervously while he scratched the back of his head. (something he learned from Goten!!).  
  
"No prob, don't worry about it." He told her. "So I guess we should go home. huh?" Trunk asked her. "Nope I wont. They lied to me so I don't want to go back I'm a saiyan I don't need them." She said as she crossed her hand over her chest and looked to the side. Her sword dangling at her side. "well then. would.. um. would you like to come to my house." He stuttered. "Is that ok?" "sure no prob, my family won't even know your there.. Literally." Trunks stated. "Ok, LETS GO!!!" Pan happily said as she punched the air with one fist. "YEAH!!" "You are a strange one you know that." He stated mater-o-factly. "You know you like me that way Trunks-kun." She happily stated as she pocked his chest. ~ If you only knew Pan, If you only knew. ~  
  
~ I'm not alone anymore..thank you.. Trunks. ~ Pan thought.  
  
"Well lets go." Trunks took of to the sky, forgetting that Pan just now found out she was a saiyan. "TRUNKS!!!!" Pan yelled. Trunks turned around " Oh haha sorry" "YOU CAN...FLY!!!!!!!" Pan squeaked. "ya I can teach you later if you want." Trunks stated. She nodded " yep please." With that she gave him a big smile. Trunks blushed and came to the ground. "Well I guess I'll carry you." He stated and before she could answer he picked her up.  
  
With that Trunks flew off to C.C  
  
"Woooooooooooooo Hoooooooooooooo!!!!" Pan yelled as they flew off into the sky. She decided to make the best of everything.. Besides she was after a race of warriors. She would be strong.  
  
As they neared C.C They saw Vegeta Standing in the front with his arms crossed over his chest scowling at them and they landed.  
  
~ Oh boy.. ~  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN ITS SO SHORT (I say that a lot don't I ??!!) well short is better than nothing!!!! Next will be longer I promise this time.  
  
I thought I should wait and put more, but I said I would put one in today so I will update again tomorrow!!!  
  
Please review THANK YOU!!!  
  
```````````````````  
  
Pan-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! THERE YOU GO VEGGIE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *she held her hand out in a peace sign while laughing hysterically.*  
  
Veggie head: PAN I WAS IN THERE FOR ONE SENTENCE!!!!!!! *scowls at her*  
  
Pan-chan: oh come on veggie. I said you'd be in it and you where you'll be in it next chappie too. *starts laughing again* HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!  
  
Veggie head: *starts chasing and shooting ki blasts at her* FEEL MY RATH!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU CAN RUM BUT YOU CANT HIDE!!!!!  
  
Pan-chan: JA NE VEGGIE!!!!! *Uses instant transmission* Veggie head: Damn!!!!  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
JA NE ^_^ HEEHEE R&R!!!! 


	7. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIZNIT

Yo, yo, yo, Pan-chan here!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM VICTORIOUS!!!!! *holds hand out in a peace sign* T_T *sniff* I never *sniffle* thought that I would have fans!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I FEEL SOOOOO SPECIAL!!!!! *cries histerically* T_T!!!!! *sudden change of mood* -_- but anyway thank you for all the reviews it means a lot to a writer.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Here ya go people *supper hero voice* CHAPTERRRRRR SEVENNNNNN!!!!  
  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN *takes breath* I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOON HERE IS A CHAPPIE TO MAKE UP FOR IT!!!! THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPPIE BEFORE I GO FOR MY VACATION FOR 3 WEEKS!!!!! I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT LONG!!!!!!!! *takes yet another breath* GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ch.7 - OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH shiznit......  
  
Pan and trunks landed in front of Vegita. "BRAT who is this HUMAN???!!!!!! And why the HELL did you FLY her here???!!!!!" Vegita bellowed. "Hey, how dare you call me human you pompose midget jerk!!!!" Pan snapped. "PAN!!" Trunks whispered elbowing her. "NO, this midget needs to be shown you don't mess with THE Pan!!" Pan barked..yet again.  
  
Pan slid down into a fighting stance, withdrawing her sword. "What the hell are you talking about little girl?? You look human enough to me." Vegita snorted. ~oh my god we are all dead~ Trunks thought.  
  
"For your information midget I am a saiyan and damn proud, I could whoop your ass anyday." Pan said with a smirk that would make any saiyan warrior proud. she switched her stance so her elbows where brought back and her sword straight out ready to strike.  
  
"WHAT, BOY EXPLAIN!!!!" Vegita barked and turned to trunks. When vegita saw trunks, trunks had a smile on his face and said, "I REALLY think you should turn around." He stated calmly.  
  
Vegita spun around just in time to see Pan charging at him with her sword. As pan came closer Vegita eyes widened to see the little one was serious. Pan shoved her sword straight out and was about to make contact with vegita when he jumped and flipped behind her, pan saw his attempt and swung her sword, dark light (that's what I named the sword people ok, ok great I like it I'll call it dark for short ^_0) Just as it was about to make contact vegita punched pan it the stomach and... of course she went flying.  
  
Trunks ran over to pan side and helped her up "are you ok pan??" his voice full of concern. Pan smiled a this "ya I'll be fine." Pan wipped the blood trickling down her mouth and smirked at vegita as he said "not bad, but I want an explaination now girl." Vegita said.  
  
"fine, fine you won so I'll speak." Pan replied.  
  
As they where walking into the house pan asked trunks in a hushed whisper "who the heck is that guy?" "for information girl, if you say the truth I am your bloody king." Vegita retorted. Pan had confution writn all over her face as she turned to trunks. "What he means to say is you just picked a fight with the king of our race the saiyans aka my dad." He said while chuckling to himself at the look on her face.  
  
After that the rest of the way inside pan was saying gomen at a hyper fast speed to both of them one to vegita because she had just attacked her king and two to trunks because she just attacked his dad. (hehe ironic isn't it .).  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN *takes breath* I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I wont be able to wright anymore today so please stick with me pretty pretty pretty please I will and I promise that when I return from my vacation I will put up a nice big chappie ok?? Please and thank you. *takes breath* GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AND BY THE WAY THIS IS MY STORY IT BELONGS TO ME I AM THE CREATER OF THIS STORY IT BELONGS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I WILL SUE YOU IF YOU TAKE IT!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH *COUGH COUGH*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *PASSES OUT* *GET UP QUICK* BUT I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z ONLY THE STORY!!! *PASSES OUT AGAIN*  
  
HEEHEE ^-^ - PANCHAN  
  
JA NE 


	8. IMPORTANT well sorta heehee

*~This is an A/N~*  
  
Hiya panchan here I was just putting this up to say goodbye to everyone I  
wont be able to write for 3 weeks because I'll be on my vacation!!! ^_^  
gomen!!  
Well anywho I hope you all are enjoying my story so far!! Heehee  
I PROMISE the instant I get back home I'll put up another  
Chappie to make up!! STICK WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Means a lot to me thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
^_^  
  
JA NE MINNA! (Literally)  
-PANCHAN 


	9. I'M BACK

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ GIVE ME ONE DAY AND YOU'LL HAVE A NEW CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ JA NE FOR NOW 


	10. EXTREMLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi everyone,  
  
Pan-chan here,  
  
I am truly sorry to say that I will not be continuing with this story. For those of you who like it I thank you very, very much for reviewing it meant a lot to me. Thank you all who loved my story and even the ones who hatted it. you actually took the time to read it ^_^. That means a lot in itself.  
  
I was thinking that some people might be sad I am not continuing this story. So I thought that if someone wants to take it over and finish it, then I would allow it only I would like it if you changed the name, I might use it for future stories.  
  
I lost my inspiration for this story. I am sorry to say.  
  
But thank you all for R&R-ing It meant a lot, also thank you to the people who did read it but didn't review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
*v son sayian()  
  
*Animechick (my first reviewer eva thanx!!) *Zero2-the-scyther *chibi playing with fire *sugar *me() *t()  
  
*Gothic/punk Panny *serenily1285 *Pantra *Bad-Babe1 *Legolas *constructive criticism() (EVEN THOUGH YOU SEEMINLY HATED MY STORY!!!!. I'LL FORGIVE YOU!! BUT I SAID NOT TO BE SO HARSH ONE ME, MOU!!!! YOU WHERE!!!)  
  
*lulu()  
  
*CuziMaGrL *MM*()  
  
*babe_galanime()  
  
*Sakura()  
  
*The Amazing Sponge() 


End file.
